


Invisibility

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ten in Ten Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does John go about unnoticed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibility

Reese was in the library, recuperating from the drug cocktail the bad guys had dosed him with on their latest case. Fortunately, whatever it was hadn’t been enough to prevent him from thoroughly kicking their butts. Unfortunately after the adrenaline rush had passed the effects returned full force, and it became clear that John couldn’t be left wandering the streets unsupervised. Harold vaguely remembered his own embarrassing experience with ecstasy, and had insisted John be ensconced in the library where Harold could keep an eye on him until he recovered and thereby repay John for his own tactful service long ago.

Fortunately, John had spent most of his recuperation sleeping, until the motion detectors and baby monitor Finch had set up warned Harold that John was now active.

Heading down the hall to check on his partner, Finch was surprised to find John with the flowered afghan fastened around his neck like a cape, trying to skulk past Bear where he sat in the doorway on guard duty.

At Harold's quiet “John?” the former agent jumped and stared at Finch in surprise. Harold's stomach sank at the incredulous look. “Don't you recognize me John?”

“Yes Finch, I just didn’t know you had X-ray glasses.”

“X-ray glasses?”

“They must be in order for you to see me while I am wearing my Cloak of Invisibility” John said, proudly flapping his afghan cape.

“your...Cloak of Invisibility” Harold said slowly, wondering if he had somehow also been dosed with drugs as this conversation was growing more and more surreal.

“How else do you think I manage all that surveillance with no one noticing?” Harold had in fact wondered, as the former agent was hardly unobtrusive. He had to conclude that most people were just oblivious to their surroundings, which for someone so invested in surveillance was just a little sad.

Finch gently shepherded Reese back into the spare room, but was surprised again when the confused man picked up an empty cup from the table and began to place it on his head.

“What are you doing John?”

“Using my Cone of Silence.” 

“That's an empty cup”

“Using my Cup of Silence. So no one can hear us talking. Shhhhhh....”

Finch wondered how a deadly super-spy assassin could look so adorable. Suppressing a smile, he assured Reese “As we are the only ones present, I believe we can dispense with your...Cup.”

“There's Bear”

“I don’t think Bear has any interest in what we are saying. And I can assure you he won't repeat a word of it.”

Finch was finally able to convince John to take up a surveillance position on the couch, completely hidden under his Cloak of Invisibility afghan.

Leaving the room quietly once the other man had fallen back asleep, Harold mused that it was a good thing his friend hadn’t somehow gotten the notion his magic afghan could let him fly. That could have gotten messy.


End file.
